


苦海慈航

by mould



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 年轻差＝0痞子x普通人warning：前期非自愿性行为！斯德哥尔摩情结！不能接受您就点❌谢谢合作别搞我plz





	苦海慈航

**Author's Note:**

> 李冬就是李鹤东，这篇觉得用本名更合适一点，所以——

他们第一次性交不过十来岁的年纪。

当时谢金给李冬的口交没做好。口水把自己呛得要死是小，牙齿竟还磕着了人的东西。

对方痛嘶了一声，眉头皱得死紧。从谢金的角度看过去，他甚至能看见那使劲切紧的后槽牙。原本便是被强迫与之行事的小孩儿抖如糠筛，傻得也不知怎么讨好道歉，只是一个劲地淌眼泪。

李冬不期对方真就那么乖，后脑的头发还被自己紧攥在手里，就这么直勾勾地望着他流泪——不能用哭这个字，小孩儿根本连脸都没皱一下，不过圆圆的鼻头和眼角晕着红罢了。

滚烫的水珠子落上他的兄弟，很快泛了凉。

鬼使神差地，痞子预备的一巴掌没舍得抽上去，反而揉了揉人后脑勺，俯身亲亲那张刚含过他鸡巴的嘴。

十年要改变一个人还是挺难的。

职专毕业后，谢金试了几次没考上公务员，这是好消息。

坏消息啊，他还跟那痞子鬼混。

拜李冬所赐，二十七岁的谢金没朋友，更别谈女朋友。曾经和他有那么点交情的，最后要么被吓走要么被气走。他收到过的秋波，没几日就变质成鄙夷。

毫无疑问他要质问痞子。一米九三的个子站在不到他下巴的男人面前拿报警作威胁，身高压制令谢金产生了一种终于能够冲破十年枷锁的错觉，他激动得有点想哭。

可李冬只睨了他一眼，道别忘了你还有个老子。

在我俩的事儿里，从来不止我俩的份。

到底还是谢金先动了手，连带着失了接下来十年的理。李冬颌骨挨了一拳后，突然被痛感刺激了似的，直接把人扑到暗巷泥泞的地上连还几拳。

打着打着又操起来了。李冬干脆卸了人下巴把东西塞进去乱搅一通，直顶到他喉咙里。对方喘不过气，眼白翻上来，喉底发出“咯咯”的声响。

痞子隔着对方的脖子摸了摸自己的兄弟，把它抽出来。谢金开始剧烈地干呕咳嗽，要把五脏吐出来那么猛。

认不认？李冬待他咳完了问他。

谢金想说点什么，无奈下巴被卸一个字吐不出，黏稠的口涎把颈前打湿了一大片。他也不管那些，呜哇呜哇嚷了一堆脏口，闹到最后自己拿手背用力擦眼睛。

李冬没理他，拉上裤链从人身上起来，踱到巷子口抽烟顺带望风。那人哭好了，慢吞吞从地上爬起来去找痞子，拉拉他的衬衫又指指自己的嘴。

男人让他矮点身子，咔嗒一下把下巴接回去。谢金摸了摸酸痛酸痛的下巴，垂着脑袋准备溜回家。

嗳，别走。李冬伸手够住那人衣领，提拉猫崽儿似的给人提回来。

干嘛？谢金面无表情，顶着渗血的嘴角和破皮的颧骨，有点凶，有点说不出的滑稽。

顶着这张脸回去？给你擦点药跟我睡吧。

谢金皱皱眉头。我不。

李冬被人因疼痛似扭曲而非扭曲的表情逗乐了。

放心，你想我都不干你。

那天晚上他们回李冬家过了一宿，男人没操他。

其实李冬一直活得挺松快。他不存钱，好施援手得几近好管闲事，兴致来了能在酒吧外边撸一晚上猫，甚至经常给那小鬼买点东西。

无非执意把谢金绑在身边可以正式作为一个缺点吧。

可惜这一个缺点都能把他的小鬼逼疯。

那天到来之前，李冬便隐隐有些预感。那段时间他爸爸生病住院，又赶上自个儿被打工的地方请辞，小鬼没日没夜地忙进忙出。

当天他约谢金到家里打炮，人来是来了，不过垂着脑袋跟他说找了个女朋友。

口角，动手，谢金拿水果刀捅了他。

心思当真干净得跟水似的。李冬捂着下腹的血口子差点没笑起来，感情他脑袋上的虚汗出得还不比那人多。往这儿捅哪能保准死啊，傻东西。

果不其然他说中了。李冬在医院里醒过来，护士告诉他好像是个个儿特高的小伙子给人送进来的，医药费也一块儿结过了。

他有生以来为数不多地心慌了，整一天都在想他俩的下半生。

如果那小鬼想，送他进局子，哪怕再给他一刀都无所谓，除了就这么在他的命里消失。

结果第三天，搁在床头柜上的手机自他入院后头一回响了。李冬看了眼来电显示，下腹的口子差点裂开。

接通半晌没人说话。他正想着要不要给人一个台阶下，那头颤巍巍问道接电话的是谁。

不是，您是谁啊？李冬捏着鼻子，收着京片子。

…欸？您不是李冬啊？

我是他的主治医生。

啊…那…请问您他现在到底怎么样啊？

遗憾地通知您，先生，李先生早上八点走的，没挺过来。

那头沉默了很久，混着杂音，偶尔还有吸鼻子的声音。

那…

那头“那”了好久，哭腔软得他心尖发麻。

什么？

我能来看他最后一眼吗？

当然不行了。

电话这头的谢金蹲在巷子里，抹着眼泪的掌根一顿。

老子还没活够呢。再说，我死了你要是被抓进去，下半辈子还要不要了？

李冬笑起来，莫名有点傻不愣登的意思。

你他妈连杀人都不会，真进去了一天不到还不屈打成招？你舍得我，老子可舍不得你。

我操你妈的，李冬，我操你妈。

嗳，你乐意操我妈，我乐意操你行不？

一提到上床，小鬼立刻闭嘴了。李冬也不纠结人那点对和自己上床的排斥，反正他十几年都这样，事情到最后还不是自然地水到渠成。

小鬼，你来不来啊，我这儿快闷出屎了。

刚给我爸送了饭，还得赶一场面试。

听罢，李冬生平第一次那么唾弃自个儿平时不爱留钱的好习惯。

晚上来吧，有事儿跟你说。

行吧。

行，那挂了——

嗳——

又怎么啦？

那什么…对不住。

嗯，你确实对不住我。得了，这会儿功夫先别想这个，晚上过来我再把咱俩帐好好清清。

心里有了底，于李冬而言不过一眨眼就到了晚。

那人过来的时候正当饭点。李冬坐在床上看手机，吃小护士给他从医院食堂打来的饭，没滋没味。这时谢金风尘仆仆地推门进来，一身西装，脖子上松松系了一条领带。

过来啊我操，傻站在那儿干嘛。

谢金抿嘴，可能有点不高兴了，低头走到他跟前。

坐。李冬朝床边那张椅子努努嘴。

谢金乖乖坐下，双腿并拢，两只手撑在膝盖上，就是不看他。

抬头我看看。

小鬼红着眼睛望向他，一滴水珠自镜片上滚落。

李冬撒了老长一阵鼻息，斜了人一眼，分明满脸嫌弃，嘴上却说过来过来过来。

不是…还怎么过来啊？

凑过来，凑近点儿！懂了吗，宝贝儿？

哦。委委屈屈的。

他盘着胳膊支在床沿上，上半身努力往男人那边凑。李冬叹气，摘了那黑框眼镜，指节一点点给人擦掉愈流愈凶的眼泪。

哥哥，我真是服你。捅我的是你，现在哭的还是你。好人坏人都让你做了？

谢金头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，活脱脱一傻小子模样。

嘁。李冬摆出一张油盐不进的脸。我没死你是不是特别难受啊？

不是！

狗屁，你就是。李冬这孙子没死，这下你又没法过日子了。

不是！我没…

你看看你急眼了吧。

谢金自觉没法跟痞子正常沟通，干脆拿嘴堵他。其实就是碰碰，没水也没声的那种。

那多没意思啊。李冬脑子停转两秒之后突然想起这来。原本小鬼已经躲远了，他偏要摁着人后脑勺给搂过来。

多好，眼里除了他还是他。

小鬼。

唉——谢金的耳朵尖以电光火石的速度红起来，刻刻意意抿着嘴往前又靠了一点，躲开脑后那只手，然后一头扎进男人堆着厚厚被单的下腹。

怼到那道口子上了。痛得李冬骂了一句娘。

谢金懵了，以为做错什么事急急想起来。李冬见人动作，二话不说把那颗脑袋摁住。

你不动我就不疼知道吗？

那颗脑袋点点，头毛蹭得他掌心奇痒。李冬俯视埋在他肚子那儿的小鸵鸟，心情微妙。

你那天说有女朋友真的假的？

一点儿动静不出。

真行啊你。李冬咬牙切齿。下午那面试呢？

录了。

行吧。你知道我找你来干嘛的？

摇头。

我想着要不正经找个工作。

谢金猛抬头，一脸不可思议地看着他，弄得李冬非常不爽，上手用力捏了一下人可以说是没有的脸颊肉。

看不起你爷们儿怎么的？

不不不…不是，你凭啥是我爷们儿？

李冬挑起单边眉毛，谢金只敢转为小声逼逼。

你怎么突然想起来找工作？道上生意不景气还是…

我说养家你信吗。

哦。谢金看男人直勾勾地盯着自己，眼睛又有点发烫。哦。

 

 

单人病房一晚四百，一炮不打实在可惜了。

李冬是吃过见过的主，前些年碰男也碰女，技术好得不像话。那处处受他限制的小鬼就不同了，男人认真起来和他亲个嘴儿，他连气都喘不过来，直往对方身上软。

“怎么那么没出息啊。”李冬拿拇指摩挲两下那人滚烫的脸颊，又去勾人通红的耳朵玩。

好容易喘匀了气，谢金狠狠盯着那张笑脸泄愤，结果越想越来火，干脆蹬了鞋上床抽走男人身后的枕头扔到床下。

“凭什么我给你干十几年啊？我也是个男的！”谢金跨坐到男人腿上，愤愤扯着领带，想特霸气地当一回痞子爷们儿。“我也要干你！”

李冬不说话，躺在下头露牙看着小鬼如何一步步从太过心急死也解不开领带到垂头丧气，笑得有如看儿子在面前作怪的老父亲。

“怎么不解了？继续啊——”

谢金被这句话打得彻底死心，哀叫着驼了后背前额磕上他肩膀，“我怕撕坏咯，这衣服租的…”

“小谢你真没出息，真的。”

“你烦死了…”小谢跟自己脑袋过不去似的，在他肩膀上碾来碾去，头发搔过李冬侧颈，叫他打了好几个激灵。

“脑袋就是这么给自个儿碾傻的？”

“你幼不幼稚啊！”

“你幼不幼稚啊？”李冬被颈边那点隔靴搔痒的动静弄得也心急，一把掐人腰上，“你给我当那么多年小童养媳，心里没数啊？”

“你这话说的我想给你当是怎么的！你给我选了吗！”

“没有。那我现在给你选——”李冬心底大约能猜出七八分答案吧，却还是忍不住声音带颤，“你愿不愿意？”

气氛一时严肃起来。做爱关灯，黑暗里谢金不发出一点儿声音，只有腿上和肩上实在的重量告诉李冬那人还在。

痞子只好这么静静地等着，越等心越慌。小鬼最后开口的时候，他都在脑子里想完对方和一个别人共度一生了。

“晚了吗这不是…事到如今甭管愿不愿意，你还会给我别的道儿走？”

“我会啊，只要你想，甭管我想不想吧。”

又是一阵沉默。

“哎呀——你烦死了…”谢金脑子里特别乱，不乐意再想这些有的没的。他们俩十来年从来都是李冬做主，现在突然让他选择以后，他真的一点儿也找不到当初对于所谓“自由”的追求欲。“别问我…”

李冬的直觉向来赛半仙。他软着手，一下下从小鬼的后脑摸到背脊。

“你身体挺好啊，心跳这么快。”

谢金脸上又是一臊，隔着病号服轻咬了一口男人肩膀，闷闷道，“彼此彼此。”

“做吧？”

“嗯…”

“我睡你。”

“哦。”

说罢，男人让小鬼去找矮床头柜上那瓶下午向护士要来的润肤乳，自己做润滑。他老人家则躺在下边看剪影看得津津有味。

谢金到床边别别扭扭地脱了长裤和内裤，李冬趁这间隙掀开被子。那人又翻身跨上来，膝盖跪在他身体两侧，屁股悬在胯上方。

开盖和挤乳液的声音有点诡异的色情，李冬在下头偷笑，兄弟却把宽松的裤子支起老大一个帐篷。他嫌布料蹭着难受，干脆把东西放到空气里自由膨胀。

小鬼拿痞子一点儿没辙，只能硬着头皮做。手指探到身后小口一点点试着探入，开始一两根不算顺利，有点对于异物入侵的排斥感，三四根的时候底下男人也不安分起来。李冬一手把上他的腰轻揉慢捏，一手摸到他那活儿给予刺激。不消多久，谢金自个儿也觉得肠壁湿烫，指头往哪儿戳都挺舒服。

他叫李冬停，谁知道李冬跟没听见似的，一心想把他撸出来。谢金开始爽得有点上头，手指塞在屁股里自觉抽插，嘴上却让人慢点。

幸好是黑灯瞎火，否则此刻李冬脸上邪性十足的笑叫小鬼看了去，足以叫他字面意义上的原地高潮。

谢金这会儿的叫床是真好听，有种攀升到极点却稳稳当当的信手拈来感，像个雍容华贵的婊子。李冬受不了，掐在人腰上那只手转而探到人身后。

“你别！”谢金感觉还有一只手企图挤进肠子里，急得说不出长句，“出去！不行！”

“乖，爷们儿帮你找G点。”

那只手可不似他自个儿的笨拙，一进去又是勾挑又是磨蹭，榨汁似的把他屁股里的水全都搅出来。谢金腰软了几次，好容易没跌坐在男人身上。

“这么多水哪——”摸到小鬼前列腺上的时候，他浑身一哆嗦。李冬一个劲儿戳弄那块肉，湿唧唧的肠壁痉挛着将他的手指绞得死紧，汁水砸到皮肉上响得让人害臊。

高潮了的小鬼立刻软了腰往他身上瘫，屁股好死不死正坐到他滚烫的兄弟上，惊弓之鸟似的手忙脚乱，想把自己撑起来又全身乏力，一来二去反而把他蹭得越来越硬。

“小鬼你想死是吧？”

“不是…”谢金吓得说话打磕巴，“我…我手软…”

他还处于不应期，小口贴在李冬鸡巴上翕动着，还朝外漏着热液。

这他妈忍得住还是男人？

李冬二话不说插进去，那人差点又高潮一回，嗓子已经隐隐有些哑。

“省点力气宝贝儿，你爷们儿干一晚上呢。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 每次听二位互称“小朋友”、“小鬼”都觉得贼戳。


End file.
